Kesialan Tuan Muda
by Ruby Quince
Summary: Sebastian seperti mulai tidak becus. EH? KOK? Para pelayan yang lain yang juga bertambah payah. Ditambah lagi dengan kesialan-kesialan lainnya yang menimpa Ciel. Ada apa ya? Apa Ciel memang sedang sial, atau...


**Kuroshitsuji (c)**** Yana Toboso**

**Kesialan Tuan Muda (c)**** Ruby Quince**

Cerita ini di mulai pada abad ke-19.

Jika kamu keluar sedikit dari London dan melewati hutan berkabut, akan tampak sebuah Manor House yang terawat dengan baik.

Manor House itu merupakan tempat tinggal keluarga bangsawan terkemuka, Phantomhive.

.

Tepat pukul enam pagi, waktunya bagi sang butler untuk membangunkan tuan mudanya. Tapi hari ini sepertinya berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya.

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa sang butler akan muncul untuk membangunkan tuannya.

.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Cahayanya menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Ciel dari celah-celah gordennya yang ditutup tidak terlalu rapat.

"Ngg.. silau.. jam berapa sekarang? Matahari pagi hari ini silau sekali, mana Sebastian biasanya dia membangunkanku pukul enam. Apa sekarang belum pukul enam?" batin Ciel disela-sela ngantuknya. "Mana jam?" "Oh ini dia!"

Tiba-tiba wajah Ciel langsung berubah kaget melihat jam meja miliknya.

"Hah! Apa! Sudah jam segini! Apa-apa Sebastian, dia sama sekali tidak membangunkanku!"

Dengan cepat Ciel yang masih mengenakan piyama putihnya, berlari sambil berteriak memanggil Sebastian. Dia sangat kesal saat itu.

"Sebastian! Dimana kau!"

"Ngg.. ada apa Tuan Muda? Apa ada yang tidak beres?" tanya Sebastian enteng dari dalam dapur.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau bertanya ada yang tidak beres? Tentu saja ada! Kau yang sama sekali tidak beres!"

"Memangnya saya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Sekarang sudah pukul setengah delapan, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku sebelumnya?"

"Oh.. saya lupa." jawab Sebastian dengan santai.

"Apa! Lupa! Jangan bercanda?"

"Saya tidak bercanda. Saya mungkin lupa."

"Apa kau bilang! Sudah cukup! Cepat ganti bajuku dan siapkan sarapan! Cih! Untung saja seharian ini aku tidak ada jadwal!" teriak Ciel marah.

.

"Cepat Sebastian! Apa kau sudah gila membiarkan aku tidak berpakaian seperti ini! Aku kedinginan tahu!"

"Hem.."

"Apa yang sedang kau cari? Lama sekali! Sudah cepat!"

"Hem.. saya sedang bingung memilih pakaian yang akan anda pakai hari ini."

"Apa! Sudah! Yang mana saja boleh!"

"Hem.."

"Sebastian! Sup udang untung makan siang yang kau buatkan tadi sudah mendidih! Cepat kemari!" teriak Bart dari dapur.

"Ah! Baik saya segera kesana!" jawab Sebastian cepat.

"Hoi! Tunggu!"

"Ada apa Tuan Muda? Saya harus cepat!"

"Bagaimana dengan pakaianku?"

"Oh itu! Anda pilih dan pakai saja sendiri, saya sedang sibuk."

"Tapi.. Sebastian..."

Belum sempat Ciel mengatakan apa-apa, Sebastian sudah pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Ciel yang sedang kedinginan karena belum memakai pakaian.

.

Di dapur terjadi perbincangan kecil.

"Bagaimana Sebastian? Jadi tidak? Kami jadi tidak sabar menunggu."

"Iya. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai."

.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Ciel.

"Tuan Muda, makan siang sudah siap."

"Ah! Baiklah aku ke sana."

.

"Untuk makan siangnya saya telah menyiapkan, daging bakar madu dengan sup udang saus oriental dan salad."

"Hem.. sepertinya enak."

"Silahkan dicicipi Tuan Muda."

"Hem.. baunya enak."

Dengan cepat Ciel membuka mulutnya dan memasukan daging bakar yang telah disiapkan Sebastian ke dalam mulatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba..

"Hoek..! Apa-apaan ini! Daging ini rasanya asin sekali! Apa yang kau masukan Sebastian? Dan lagi, kenapa tidak ada rasa madunya sama sekali?"

"Oh.. mungkin saya memasukan garam terlalu banyak dan saya juga lupa mengolesi madunya. Kalau begitu anda makan yang lain saja." jawab Sebastian santai.

"Cih! Baiklah."

"Hoek..! apa lagi ini?"

"Kenapa Tuan?"

"Udang ini. Sama sekali tidak enak untuk dimakan."

"Kenapa Tuan Muda?"

"Bukan begitu, kenapa udang ini tidak kau bersihkan?"

"Dari tadi anda banyak tanya ya Tuan Muda.. udang itu sudah saya cuci."

"Terserahmu! Bukan itu maksudku.. Kau sama sekali tidak membersihkan kulit dan juga kepalanya. Kalau begini tidak bisa dimakan!"

"Oh itu ya.. saya malas membersihkannya, saya pikir anda akan membersihkannya sendiri saat makan nanti. Ternyata saya salah, anda malas sekali ya Tuan Muda?"

"Apa kau bilang! Kurang ajar! Aku akan makan saladnya. Awas kalau tidak enak dimakan lagi!"

"Tentu saja tidak ada masalah. Silahkan anda nikmati."

"Hem.. lumayan juga. Tapi ini belum cukup, perutku masih lapar" batin Ciel.

"Sebastian, apa ada makanan yang lain lagi, makanan yang bisa dimakan?"

"Tidak ada lagi Tuan Muda, salad itu yang terakhir."

.

Siang ini Ciel benar-benar sial. Setelah bangun telat, memilih dan memakai baju sendiri juga makan siang hanya dengan salad saja, kejadian-kejadian yang lain juga terjadi.

Saat Maylene sedang ingin mengepel teras depan Mansion, ia mengambil air dari sumur di kebun belakang, tapi karena pengelihatanya yang rabun, ia tidak melihat Ciel yang sedang jala-jalan disana dan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak Ciel dan menjatuhkan ember berisi air di baju baru Ciel.

Bukan hanya itu saja..

Ketika Ciel berjalan-jalan di halaman depan, ia tidak melihat ada Finny diatas pohon, Finny yang saat itu sedang memotong ranting tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan ranting yang ukurannya lumayan besar tepat ke kapala Ciel, untung saja Ciel tidak pingsan.

Tidak sampai di situ..

Ciel juga tidak menikmati afternoon teanya lantaran Bart mencoba memanggang cake yang disiapkan Sebastian untuk teman minum tehnya dengan senjata yang baru saja ia temukan. Bukan hanya cakenya saja yang hangus, semua peralatan perak untuk minum tehnya juga pecah berantakan.

.

Hari sudah hampir gelap, Ciel semakin merasa lapar. Dengan perut yang masih lapar, Ciel berjalan-jalan di halaman depan Mansion.

"GUK..GUK..GUK..!"

"Ah! Pluto!"

"GUK..GUK..!"

"Hei kenapa kau berlari kemari!"

"GUK..GUK..!"

"Hei Pluto! Berhenti!"

"GUK..GUK..GUK!"

Pluto berlari semakin cepat ke arah Ciel. Semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Hei Pluto! Berhenti!" teriak Ciel keras.

Tidak sampai hitungan detik, Pluto menabrak Ciel tepat di air mancur. Karena tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya dan tubuh Pluto, Cielpun terjatuh ke dalam kolam air mancur yang berada di pintu utama Mansion.

"Hei! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Aku jadi basah kuyup begini gara-gara tingkah bodohmu!"

"GUK..!"

"Sudah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu!"

.

"Sebastian kemari!" teriak Ciel dari pintu depan.

Beberapa detik setelah Ciel berteriak memanggil Sebastian, terdengar bunyi dentangan jam yang menunjukkan pukul enam.

"Sebastian di mana kau! Lihat bajuku basa..."

Kata-kata Ciel terputus karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menariknya dan menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Ciel tidak melihat jelas siapa orang itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya lemas dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dia tertidur!

.

"Ngg.."

Ciel bangun dari tidurnya, pengaruh obat tidur itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Saat Ciel sadar, Ciel kaget sekali karena sekelilingnya gelap.

"Dimana ini? Hei! Apa ada orang?" teriak Ciel.

"Ini dimana? Dan lagi kenapa pakaianku jadi berubah begini?" pikir Ciel.

Tiba-tiba..

KLEK...

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyalakan lampu, dan.. betapa kaget Ciel melihat sekelilingnya. Semua dipenuhi oleh pernak-pernik warna-warni. Disana juga ada balon warna-warni dan tentu saja ada bermacam-macam cake dan cookies yang kelihatannya enak-enak. Tiba-tiba Ciel mendengar sura langkah kaki, bukan hanya satu, tapi ada banyak. Tiba-tiba pintu di tempat itu terbuka.

"Si..siapa disana?" tanya Ciel agak takut.

"Ciel..!" teriak seorang anak perempuan.

"Hah! Lizzy! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Hihihi... Ayo masuk semuanya!" teriak Elizabeth.

"Tuan Muda!" teriak Maylene, Bart dan Finny.

"Kalian semua ada apa ini?"

"Sebastian ayo masuk!" teriak Elizabeth dan yang lainnya.

Betapa kagetnya Ciel ketika dia melihat Sebastian masuk ke ruangan itu. Sebastian masuk dengan sebuah cake yang lumayan besar. Cake itu berwarna cokelat dan ungu lalu ada banyak buah Berry di atas cake itu. Tak ketingalan juga ada cokelat leleh ditumpuk dengan cokelat batangan yang diiris kecil-kecil di pinggiran cakenya.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel!" teriak Elizabeth bersemangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tuan Muda!" teriak Finny dan yang lain.

"Selamat ulang tahun, My Lord." bisik Sebastian.

"Kau bilang apa Sebastian?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Saya tidak mengatakan apa-apa Miss Elizabeth."

"Oh.. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kita mulai pestanya!"

"Tunggu..!"

"Ada apa Tuan Muda?"

"Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian, apa perlakuan kalian tadi pagi dan tadi siang itu karena ingin mengerjaiku?"

"Hem.. Saya rasa begitu.." jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

.#.#.#.


End file.
